The Bloody Lullaby
by Anniria
Summary: Femnaru, After Mizuki's betrayel and Iruka's death Chitsuki-femNaru is lying in the hospital when the Kyuubi sings her a dark lullaby. Thus the beginning of Tsuki's plan to burn Konoha to the ground and get revenge for her life femNaruAnko femNaruKimmi
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story was completely inspired by the lullaby Zira sings in the Lion King 2 movie I don't own Lion King or Naruto so please don't sue me and don't flag me either please**

Chitsuki(1) rested in the hospital bed after Mizuki turned traitor, Iruka had died and it was eating Chitsuki up, that and what Mizuki had said. Her mind raced with thoughts when she suddenly heard a soft and velvety voice in her head that she somehow knew was the Kyuubi

"Hush, little one, you must be exhausted." Kyuubi said to her then started to sing a lullaby to try and get her to sleep though she was terrible at it.

"Sleep, now little Tsuki,

Let your dreams take wing

One day when you're big and strong

You will be a queen.."

_'Night, Kyuubi......Kaa-san'_ Chitsuki thought to herself adding on Kaa-san at the end because of the affection Kyuubi seemed to show her almost motherly.

"Oh good night kit..tomorrow your training begins.." Kyuubi said feeling a strange feeling almost like pride as Chitsuki called her mother and she continued singing mostly to herself

"I've been sealed, persecuted,

Left alone with no defense,

When I think of what that Teme did,

I get a little tense.

But I dream a dream so pretty,

That I don't feel so depressed,

'Cause it soothes my inner vixen,

And it helps me get some rest.

The sound of the Sandaime's dying gasp,

That Uchiha squealing in my grasp,

All of Konoha's mournful cry!

That's my lullaby!"

Then the Kyuubi started to talk to herself mostly,

"Now the past I've tried forgetting,

And my foes I could forgive,

Trouble is I knows it's petty,

But I hate to let them live!"

She then imagined what would happen when Chitsuki gave into her influence

"Oh, the battle may be bloody, but that kind of works for me,

The melody of angry growls,

A counterpoint of painful howls,

A symphony of death, oh my!

That's my lullaby"

Her voice became soft as she thought of Chitsuki's greif and pain "Though Iruka is gone... Kyuubi's still around,

To love this little lass.

Till she learns to be a killer,

With a lust for being bad!" She extended her claws and raked them against the bars of the cage as she said this before listening to sounds outside of Chitsuki's mind, who was still trying to get to sleep.

"Sleep, ya little brat- Uh, I mean, precious little thing!" The ANBU watching her said sourly, quickly changing their tone when the Sandaime glared at them.

"One day when you're big and strong," the Sandaime said mostly to himself but his next words were cut off by the Kyuubi

"You will be a queen!

The pounding of the drums of war!

The thrill of our conjoined and mighty roar!"

"The joy of vengeance!"

"I can hear the cheering"

"Tsuki! What a gal!" Chitsuki thought sacrastically as Kyuubi continued, ignoring her completely

"Payback time is nearing,

And then our flag will fly,

Against a blood-red sky!

That's my lullaby!" Kyuubi then started laughing evilly as her presence and words began to infect Chituski's mind turning it down a dark path of hate and death

* * *

**Chitsuki – literally Blood Moon, don't ask why anyone would name their child that, she is usually called Tsuki. I'll go more in depth on the name later**

**A/N: Note this isn't the end it's just a prologue type thing I WILL continue this story and I hope that you will all enjoy it, btw I want to open a poll for pairing the choices are here, btw anyone that is picked will also become dark for some reason that I will decide later I will also decide when the poll closes as it wont be soon.**

**Also fair warning I might get inspiration with one of them and pick them scrapping the poll:**

**Neji:**

**Kiba:**

**Kimimaro:**

**Gaara:**

**Shino:**

**Male OC:**

**Haku: If you pick Haku also pick Male or Female**

**Hinata:**

**Tenten:**

**Anko:**

**Kurenai:**

**Kin:**

**Temari:**

**Female OC:**

**I'm not going to do a Harem at all because I don't feel like I would be able to write a good story with multiple love interests**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

* * *

**A/N: I'm scrapping the voting and making it a Chitsuki/Kimmimaro/Anko harem like pairing, but I shall have Gaara as a surrogate brother**

* * *

Chitsuki sat ontop of the Hokage monument, looking down at a small blood red crystal orb in her hands. A gift from the Kyuubi, apparently if she combined a weapon with this she could channel chakra into it and the jewel would change the chakra to either poison chakra or Dark chakra depending on weather she used her chakra or the Kyuubi's and if she charged elemental chakra the orb would strengthen the chakra. In her other hand was a yatagan (A turkish sword look it up) with a hilt made out of human bone. She smiled darkly as she pressed the orb into the blade of the Yatagan causing it to turn blood red for a moment before darkening into black, silver lettering appeared on the blade saying 'Esa ware goshujin kon' **(1)**

She sheathed the blade before jumping off the monument landing on a nearby roof and hopping down to the ground. She wasn't wearing her usual orange clothing. Instead she was wearing a crimson, ground length, leather trench coat with crimson fox fur on the cuffs. She also had on a pair of black shinobi pants and a fish-net top with a black tube top to protect her modesty. And her red hair was tied back out of her blue eyes by a black ribbon.**(2)**

She headed for the academy for the Team Assignments. When she walked into the class room all conversation ceased, until Sakura decided to be a bitch and said, "what are you doing here baka! Only ninja's can get teams."

Chitsuki snorted and ignored her walking past her and sitting in the back, which infuriated her more as she walked up and tried to hit Chitsuki, only to hit Kiba, who Chitsuki had kawarimied with. She was now sitting next to Hinata, who let out a small 'eep' of surprise. Sakura was confused and was about to find and try to hit Chitsuki again when there was a puff of smoke at the front of the room and the Sandaime Hokage was there with a piece of paper in his hands.

He looked over the assembled gennin with a grim expression and said, "Unfortunately, since Iruka has passed and no substitute was found on such short notice, I must give you your teams, for those who wish, his funeral will be tonight at sundown. Now I shall read off your teams and senseis, they should come soon and take you to lunch to get to know you better, Team 1...."

Chitsuki drowned him out until she heard her name called, "Team 7, Chitsuki, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke, your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi."

He half expected some sort of outburst from at least Sakura at being put on a team with the idol of her dreams, but there was nothing, so he continued.

Chitsuki groaned softly and then promptly fell asleep, mimicking the position of the Nara in the seat infront of her.

She was nudged awake by an eraser to the head. She brought her head up and saw an annoyed Jounin with sliver gravity-defying hair and an empty class room except for her two team mates.

"So, what's your excuse for sleeping when I came in here?" the Jounin said, obviously her instructor.

"I got lost on the road of life earlier and it tired me out so I had to sleep in order to be awake during the introductions."

The jounin's eye twitched at having his signature excuse used against him before he said, "Whatever, meet me on the roof in five minutes." Then he was gone in a puff of smoke. Chitsuki shrugged before she stood and followed the other two to the roof of the academy where they all introduced themselves to eachother.

{You know how it goes but I'm just going to do Chitsuki since it's different than usual}

"Chitsuki, I like Blood, Swords, Anko-hime, All of the T&I ANBU squad, Bones, death, graveyards, and Justice, even the cruel and dark kind. I dislike almost all of this village, perverts, bigots, most men, liars, those who would betray others without a just cause, cheery people, and slavery, my Hobbies are training, reading tomes, and learning about new runes, my dream is something that I don't think I will tell any of you."

This left her team speechless, what happened to the Tsuki that everyone knew, this wasn't like her at all. Kakashi just shrugged and said, "Allright, meet me tomorrow at eight A.M. For training and a test to see if I'll take you as my team, oh and don't eat, you'll just throw it up."

* * *

Chitsuki stood on the roof of a building near Iruka's funeral. Her appearance plus the darkness and rain made her look like an angel of death come to take Iruka's soul away. Her crimson hair was plastered to her head from the downpour, her tears invisible because of the rain. She wished she could be closer, but the villagers had chased her away before the Sandaime got there and she didn't feel like going back down there

She liked it where she was, alone. As the funeral ended and some people saw her, she gave a silent prayer for the soul of her father figure before turning and vanishing into the night, much like an angel of death would.

(1) can be translated into either 'Feed me your soul' or if you take out Goshujin it can say 'Feed me now'

(2) I'm putting this note because I had a review that said that FemNaru has to have blond hair blue eyes, I just wanted to stave off any further comments like this and say that her mother had red hair so that is plausible.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm not gonna do the test except in flashbacks' mostly because of laziness, but also because I have no inspiration for it, but I do for the wave mission.**

Chitsuki awoke and looked up at the ceiling, refusing to let lose the tears that threatened to come through, and had ever since Iruka's funeral, three months ago. Kakashi-sensei had passed them on a fluke and now they were doing mindless D-rank missions. She sighed as she got off her bed and went about her morning rituals, before grabbing her sword off of the table next to her bed and walking to the bridge where Team 7 usually met.

She walked up and saw Sakura and Sasuke already there. Ignoring the looks they gave her she leaned against the rail of the bridge to await Kakashi. She didn't have to wait long because she had been about three hours late herself, she smirked slightly as she rembered the day of the test when she had shown up late.

_Flashback_

_Chitsuki walked into the clearing of training ground 7 three hours late just as Kakashi poofed in and Sakura shouted out, "You're late!"_

_Kakashi was first to speak as he said, "Maa, I would have been on time but a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way around, and then there was an old lady crossing the street and I had to help her."  
"LIAR!"_

"_I was late because I knew that he would be late," Chitsuki said indicating the Copy-nin as the one who would be late._

_End_

"Yo," Kakashi said with a lazy wave.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura screeched.

"Mah, I got lost on the road of life."

"LIAR!"

Chitsuki sighed and headed for the Hokage tower to get their next mission ignoring the two

* * *

Team 7 walked into the mission room with the Fire Daimyo's cat, all of them sporting scratches from trying to catch the cat except for Chitsuki, who's arms the cat had leapt into. Chitsuki handed off the cat to her owner feeling a bit of pity as Tora was squashed to her owner's chest.

"Allright Team 7," the Hokage said as he pulled out a pile of D-mission scrolls, "I have weeding the Akimichi's garden, walking the Inuzuka dogs, helping Inoichi move some fertilizer…"

"NO!"

The forceful shout from the Uchiha startled everyone, even Tsuki as he continued, "I refuse to do more commoner work, I demand at least a C-rank mission as befitting my status as an Uchiha."

The Hokage sighed and looked at Kakashi, who nodded his approval, before pulling out a c-rank mission scroll and saying, "Very well, I've been waiting for one of my more experienced teams to take this mission, but I think you should do fine, your mission is to escort Tazuna-san to the Land of Waves and protect him until he finishes the bridge he is building. Please send him in."

The chuunin by the door that the Hokage had called to at the end opened the door he was standing at and said something to someone on the other side, then an old man walked through the door and said, "These are the brats that will be protecting me?

A/N:Cliffie, sorry but I wanted to get the chapter out, Please Review and give me ideas that will branch off of the canon story, like how she meets Kimimaro and stuff like that, I don't want to do a completely canon story.


	4. Author's Note: Rewriting chapter notice

A/N: Hey guys this isn't a chapter, I'm going to rewrite Chapter two because I realized that I did a crap job on it, I think I was going to do something with the two mercenary groups but I forgot lol, but the Crusaders will still be a part of the story Chitsuki just doesn't know about them, and also I realized that the description is kinda not complete.

I'll try to get the rewrite up soon.

Oh and a Poll type thing will go on my profile for how Kimmimaro and Tsuki should meet and other different paths. this must be done before I can continue I'll probably take it down at the end of the month or when I get tired of it.

Edit - rewrote it, cool huh? check it out now


	5. Another AN: New Poll!

A/N: yet again not another chapter I'm sorry!!! I'm working on it now that the first poll is done, but I need the new poll taken care of before I can finish the wave arc, don't worry I can do some of it,

but VOTE PEOPLE!!! please?

also I have worked out what I'm going to do in the end of this story and it is NON NEGOTIABLE and I will NOT tell you, sorry :D

Edit - Meh I've decided that a day was enough I like the option anyways it lets me finish wave while still doing the polls which means that the updates will be a little faster, so Anko will 'seduce' Chitsuki into joining sound now for the next poll.


	6. Last AN

A/N: allright, this is the last AN for now

I've got what I need from that poll, since there was a tie weather Anko was a spy or rejoins I'll say that she's the spy instead of Kabuto, and I don't need the last poll since I've gotten an idea of where they'll go

the sound trio will die, and Tayuya will become a friend of Chitsuki


	7. Contest

Hey, I've hit a big snag, as in I can't think of anything for the beginning of the Wave Mission, so, I've decided to hold a contest, a fan art contest. I think you know what I'm getting at here, but for those that don't...

I am holding a fan art contest, the subject is Chitsuki. If you win you get to guest write my story, the beginning of the wave mission up to Tazuna's house.

Send me links in a Private Message.


End file.
